


Circles

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes the long view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

Life cycle. Season. The ebb and flow of the calendar. Building and then tearing down to build again. The circling of spheres, slow twisting of gases. The repetition of waves of light and sound, pressure graphed. Galaxies like the hand of the clock sweeping around, tidying the minutes away. I have seen turning and coming again and generations moving in the same places in the same ways, smiling and thinking that it is all new. I have seen and will see again and again. I may break the natural laws of those I live among, but I live by the rules of the universe, a self-winding clock.

You live by the law of the stopwatch, the tight clench that stops the hand's sweep. Your life breaks the rhythm of the universe. Your life is a straight line, from point to point, a straight shot from dark to dark, a little gasp of light and sound before you fall back down into the darkness, into stillness.

Each bird flies into the window of the house. Warmth, companionship, struggle, and story. Then, after a bit of time, after an illusion of cycles of which their part is only one cracked curve, they fly back out into the darkness.

If I follow, I circle back around and take another slow ride through the light, matching my frequency to theirs for a little while.

Your life is a line, and mine is a circle. Your existence is bounded in darkness, and mine is an endless series of losses, punctuated with light.


End file.
